Ernest Nightray
Ernest Nightray was one of the legitimate members of the Nightray Dukedom. He was furious that Vincent and Gilbert were allowed to join their family and call themselves Nightrays, which lead Ernest to making some dark choices. Ernest met his end when Elliot killed both Ernest and his older brother Claude because they had threatened Leo's life infront of Humpty Dumpty. History Ernest was the third son of Bernard and Bernice Nightray, younger than Fred and Claude Nightray, but older than Vanessa and Elliot Nightray. When Bernard brought Vincent and Gilbert into their family, Ernest was angered by the fact that they could be brought into the Dukedom and have the nerve to call themselves Nightrays, a feeling which Ernest shared with Fred, Claude and his uncle. Much like Bernard, Fred and Claude, Ernest was unable to make a contract with the Chain guarding the Nightrays' Door to the Abyss. This put the Nightrays at a disadvantage because they could not access the Abyss to research Chains, unlike the other three Dukedoms as Xai Vessalius, Rufus Barma and Sheryl Rainsworth were able to make contracts with Gryphon, Dodo and Owl respectively. Ernest approached Elliot with Vanessa when the time came for him to get a valet. Elliot didn't like the idea, but Ernest had something out of the ordinary in mind for Elliot. Ernest brought Elliot with him and Claude to the House of Fianna in Sablier, against Bernard's wishes in order to look for a valet. Whilst Ernest and Claude spoke with Mrs. Finn, Elliot wandered through the orphanage, finding the library and Leo. Immediately the two started to fight, Claude had to pull Elliot away and so they left the House of Fianna with Ernest, returning home to Reveil. Ernest and Claude were scolded severely for what they had done by Bernard. Soon, Gilbert successfully made a contract with Raven, which angered Ernest and his other siblings. Ernest was present when Claude confronted their father on the matter with Vincent in the room. Claude had asked why Bernard would have allowed such a thing to happen, though Bernard told Claude that he should be happy that Raven's contractor had finally been found. Claude then objects by saying that Elliot was never even given the chance to try and form a contract with Raven, but Vincent interrupts by saying that it wouldn't have made a difference because Raven had always been tied to Gil. Ernest then plotted with Claude to poison Gilbert after Fred and their uncle had been assassinated by the Head Hunter. The event was blamed on the Head Hunter, but Gilbert survived in the end, and Ernest blamed Claude for their failure. Ernest and then told Elliot that they would hunt down and kill the Head Hunter, asking Elliot to take their mother and flee the mansion. When they believed Elliot was out of earshot, Ernest and Claude spoke of their new plans. Ernest planned on decapitating Gilbert and Vincent and blaming the incident on the Head Hunter, though Claude was reluctant, he was soon talked into the attack by Ernest. Ernest then mentioned that they should also do the same to Leo, and find Elliot a proper valet themselves. Ernest tells Claude to hurry as they didn't want to get caught in the fire they'd started. Elliot had heard the entire thing, and because of Humpty Dumpty's, Elliot's Illegally Contracted Chain's, need to protect the vessel of Glen Baskerville, Humpty Dumpty put Elliot in a hypnotic state and attacked the guests in the mansion with Elliot's sword, also fatally wounding both Claude and Ernest. After everyone else had been killed, Humpty Dumpty then proceded to cut off Claude and Ernest's heads in order to blame their deaths on the Head Hunter, so Elliot wouldn't have to carry the burden of the assassination himself. Description Appearance Ernest has light-colored hair that is always pulled back into a ponytail. He has a beauty mark on his right cheek, slightly lower than that of Eliot. He is usually drawn wearing formal clothing of some sort. Personality At first glance, Ernest seems to be warm and inviting. Around his youngest brother Eliot, he always wears a smile as he pets him on the head and ruffles his hair. However, when it comes to Gilbert and Vincent he is often rude, mean and even abusive toward the two. He fully rejects Gilbert and Vincent and refuses to admit them as part of the Nightray family. Ernest is a very quiet person when it comes to dealing with his father, and does not often speak out of turn in such instances. Quotes ;To Elliot Nightray *''"We don't acknowledge those two weird kids as members of the Nightray Family."'' *''"Elly, take our mother and run away."'' *''"We will definitely get rid of the Head Hunter."'' *''"Come with me, your big brother will take you somewhere nice."'' *''"By the way, what about that orphan? You may have him expelled from here if you'd like."'' ;To Claude *''"You don't have to worry. I won't tell him the details about the house of Fianna."'' Appearances Gallery Evidence Ernest 2.jpg Nightrays.jpg Vanessa in evidence.jpg Volume11.jpg Trivia *Ernest was the one who attempted to assassinate Gilbert. *Ernest prefers dogs to cats because of their loyalty. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Nightray Family Category:Head Hunters Category:Victims of the Head Hunter Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only